


Steady

by hoothootfellownightowls



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Size Kink, Smut, Sweet/Hot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoothootfellownightowls/pseuds/hoothootfellownightowls
Summary: A sweet and steamy story that basically follows the events of Secret of Shadow Ranch, but Nancy is single and her feelings for Dave can be acted on. The only cannon divergence is the romance that blossoms between Dave and Nancy as she explores the mystery of Shadow Ranch and the hot cowboy that has her twisted up from the start. I've written additional non-canonical scenes of Nancy and Dave getting to know each other and some hot and heavy encounters between the two. Romance, mystery, and falling in love, cowboy style. Yee-haw.





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters or the story that is borrowed for a setting of this fic. All rights to those who have them. This is just my Nancy and Dave getting hot and heavy.  
> This first chapter is basically plot and Nancy and Dave getting to know each other. Smut in the next chapter.

Nancy walked through the airport, already feeling the sweltering heat of Arizona just moments after she got off the plane. Going from the recycled air to the dry heat was like passing through a wall into another world. She was thankful for the vacation that Bess and George arranged for her to be on with them. She’d never met the Rawleys, but she was excited to spend some time on the ranch. As she walked toward the baggage carousel she spotted a cowboy standing with his back to her wearing full chaps. She giggled and quickly got her Polaroid camera out and took a snapshot for Bess. She knew she’d get a kick out of this. That, and his cute butt. She stood a bit away from the cowboy watching bags pass until her blue floral one came up. She scooped it up and looked around for the Rawleys, who were supposed to pick her up. She already saw that Bess and George’s flight was delayed, so she’d chat with the Rawleys about what to do. As she was looking toward the entrance, the cowboy walked right up to her. She raised an eyebrow in question. 

“Can I help you?” Nancy asked with only a touch of sass. 

“Excuse me miss, but are you Nancy Drew?” he drawled. His smooth accent and manners surprised her. She thought men like this only existed in Clint Eastwood movies.

Nancy took a step back. “Yes. Who are you?” she asked, feeling a bit uncertain about the stranger knowing her name. She quickly scanned him over to see if there was anything menacing about him. He wore blue jeans under his chaps. Even his shirt was denim. He wore a brown leather vest and a red bandana around his neck. He held a tan cowboy hat in his hands. His hair was short and sticking up a bit, like he ran his fingers through his hair after removing his hat. He smelled like hay, dirt, leather, and musky sweat that tickled Nancy’s nose in a surprisingly pleasant manner. He was handsome in an “easy on the eyes” way. Nothing about him was striking, just kind and pleasing to look at. 

The cowboy sighed in relief and extended his hand politely. “I’m Dave Gregory miss. The Rawleys sent me to get you and their kin, but it seems like they won’t be arrivin’ anytime soon.”

Nancy shook Dave’s hand while processing the information. “Why aren’t the Rawleys here to pick me up?”

Dave just shook his head and said, “It’s not my place to say. You just call the Rawleys in the mornin’. Can I get your bag miss?” he asked.

Nancy was a little hesitant about the secrecy but figured that if he was acting this way, there must be a good reason. “You can just call me Nancy, Dave. And I can handle my bag.”

Dave nodded a bit stiffly. “Alright, Nancy.” He said her name carefully, like he was tasting it and thinking about the way it felt rolling off his tongue. Nancy felt a flush crawl up her neck. It must have been the heat playing tricks on her that was causing the warmth that was spreading. Surely, it was the heat. “You sure you don’t want me to carry your bag? It's no trouble.”

Did he have to be so earnest? Nancy appreciated a gentleman, but she could also handle her own meticulously packed bag. She shook her head. “No thank you, Dave.”

He shrugged. “Come with me and we’ll get a move on.”

Dave turned and strided out of the airport. Nancy rushed to catch up with him, tugging her suitcase along. As they exited she worried for a moment that they were going to ride back to the ranch on horseback. Dave walked up to a truck and pulled the keys out of his pocket, making Nancy sigh internally with relief. Dave turned and took her bag from her, setting it gently in the truck bed before going around and opening the door for Nancy. “Thank you,” Nancy murmured, stepping up into the truck. Someone raised him to have almost knight-like manners. She reached for her safety belt and noticed it hanging limply from the socket.

“That one is busted. You’ll have to ride in the middle if you want to wear a safety belt,” Dave said as he situated himself in the driver seat. Nancy looked apprehensively at the bench seat and how close she’d have to be to a perfect stranger, but her sense of safety won out. Nancy scooted along until she was in the middle, her arm pressed against Dave’s and her legs were on either side of the stick shift. To move to the left would get her feet tangled up in Dave’s, and moving to the right would make the safety belt dig into her hip. She was stuck this way. Well, wasn’t this awkward. 

Dave blushed and apologized and started up the car, reaching between Nancy’s knees to put the truck in gear as they drove. 

The silence was starting to get stifling as the minutes passed. Chatting would have to help this weirdness.

“So Dave. Tell me about yourself,” Nancy said.

“Well, um,” Dave started, his neck already turning red out of embarrassment. “What do you want to know Nancy?”

“Have you always lived here?”

“No, I lived in Texas when I was a little kid,” he said, focusing intently on the road. 

“Ah, that explains the accent.”

He smiled. “Just some of it, miss.”

“And the manners,” Nancy teased lightly.

Dave blushed even redder. “Sorry, I was just raised that way.” 

Nancy smiled. “It’s okay, I just don’t get a lot of that from boys at school.” She fiddled with her hands. “How old are you?” she asked, feeling her stomach tighten in anticipation. He was so tanned from working in the sun and he looked young, but sometimes it was hard to tell with weather-worn men.

Dave pressed his lips together. Nancy watched his jaw as he spoke. “I’ll be 24 at the end of this year.” Nancy nodded. He wasn’t that much older. She mentally poked herself. It shouldn’t matter how old he is. It’s just a vacation with your friends. It definitely doesn’t matter that it was arranged partially because this was the start of summer break, and partially to avoid the awkward mess that was her failed relationship with Ned back in River Heights. Every encounter between the two over the last three months had been strained and uncomfortable. When Bess and George asked her to get away from it all for a week, she jumped at the chance. Anything to get away from that mess.

Dave cleared his throat. “Um, how old are you, Nancy?”

“I’m 19,” she said, feeling like a child. 

Dave laughed. “You’re makin’ me feel like an old man, Nancy.”

Nancy quickly protested, “No, you’re not old. You just have that southern gentleman cowboy in the sun thing going for you. I feel like a kid next to you.”

Dave chuckled at her speech. “You’re certainly not a kid Nancy. And thank you. These beaten up hands make me look older with all the calluses and whatnot.”

“They’re nice hands. I can tell you work hard,” Nancy admitted. She bit her lip, forcing herself not to be so flirty with the cute cowboy. She wasn’t supposed to be here for boys.

“Shucks Nancy. I just met you and I’m already blushin’ like a schoolboy.”

Nancy looked down at her lap. She was too aware of her arm pressed against his. That musky scent was intoxicating and made her think of a time long ago, when people spent more time outside than in. The scent reminded her of warm earthy wind. As they drove, Dave pointed out some landmarks for her. He clearly knew the area very well. Nancy found herself already relaxed in her vacation. The company wasn’t half bad either.

~~

The next day Nancy called the Rawleys and got the news about Ed’s snake bite and the weird accidents and chores that she’d be doing and something about a phantom horse. Her head was spinning a bit from all the information but she decided to just do what she could while she could. She called Bess and George next and was told about their airplane problems. Now she didn’t even have her friends to lean on. She chatted with Shorty, the cook, who was talkative to an extreme she wasn’t sure she liked, before going outside to talk to the other ranch hands. 

She spotted Dave across the yard almost instantly. She also noticed the intense heat. She turned around and saw that it was well into the 90s. Her deodorant was going to get a workout. She crossed the dry, dusty yard and up to Dave. He was messing with some wire at the chicken coup. At the sound of her approaching footsteps he stopped what he was doing and turned to face her. He smiled.

“Hello Nancy, did you talk to the Rawleys yet?” People seemed to respect Ed and Bet a lot around here the way they were acting. They spoke about what happened and the other ranch hands. All that she could gather was that Dave was respectful, almost to a fault, and that he liked his job. Then, she met Tex who was so gruff and monosyllabic that she wondered if he was really like this or if he just watched too many westerns. She spent a lot of the day doing chores and riding the horse around the area.

Nancy was sweating a lot when she got back to the ranch after her ride. She dutifully put away the saddle under Tex’s very obvious watchful eye. As she was walking out of the stables she almost slammed into Dave.

“Woah there!” he gasped and gripped Nancy’s arms to steady her and she grabbed his hips instinctively.

Despite the heat, Nancy felt herself blushing harder. “Sorry,” she murmured looking down at her feet and then at Dave’s hands which were still holding her arms. Somehow she couldn’t let go of him. Her gaze traveled up from his tanned hands, his muscled arms, his neck, his mouth with his slightly parted lips, and finally his dark searching eyes. They were less than a foot from each other and she was praying that she didn’t smell too much like sweaty horse. Maybe he was used to it.

“Don’t be,” he whispered in a raspy voice. Nancy felt the blood rushing to her core and goosebumps rise at the sound of Dave’s thick sexy voice. She was getting excited just from a little contact and the sound of his voice, but all she could care about was that he was slowly leaning into her and she was moving forward in return.

“Dave!” Nancy and Dave jumped apart at the sound of Tex’s voice. Nancy hid her hands behind her back.

“Ye-” Dave started to say hoarsely. He paused and cleared his throat so he could speak clearly. Nancy smiled a bit to herself. “Yeah?” Dave called out.

Tex poked his head out the door. “What are you doing standin’ around out there? I need my tools back.” With that said, he slammed the door behind him.

Dave looked down at Nancy. “I should go,” he admitted, rubbed the back of his neck with one of his hands a bit awkwardly.

Nancy nodded. “I’ll see you tonight though,” she mentioned. Dave’s eyes widened, looking a touch bewildered as if she was making a much more suggestive comment then she intended. “At the cookout,” she clarified. “Shorty is making something special for my arrival.”

Dave visibly relaxed and nodded, smirking a bit. “Hopefully this goes better than last time.”

“What do you mean?” Nancy asked, cocking her head, clearly not in on his joke.

“Oh, you’ll see.” Dave walked around Nancy and went into the stables leaving her with quite a few questions- and not just about dinner.

~~

Nancy picked at her food around the campfire that she helped build. Apparently it was lamb ragout but Nancy’s wasn’t sure about it. This was what Dave must have been talking about. Nancy was expecting something more appropriate like ribs and baked beans or chili and cornbread. Shorty was talking a lot about subtlety of flavor and the kind of profile he had created while Nancy nodded politely. She glanced at Dave who was sitting next to her smirking. Tex was hardly containing a growl. 

Finally Shorty got up to get some coffee and a “special surprise” for the group. Nancy shuddered as she set her empty plate down. She had scraped some of her dinner off into the fire when Shorty wasn’t looking. Shorty beamed at her when he took her dish. “At least someone here has some pallet refinement,” he said with a crooked smile and raised eyebrow. Nancy gave him a half-hearted smile, trying to keep the creepy vibe that she got from him from visibly showing in her expression.

Nancy leaned back to look at the stars as Tex muttered, “Lord help us,” while removing his hat and brushing his hand through his short hair. 

Dave chuckled and looked over at Nancy. He looked handsome in the fire light. His tanned skin looked so inviting as the fire danced in his eyes. 

“So, how was your day, Dave?” she asked. The two had been chatting a lot, well, as much as they could with Shorty butting in the conversations any chance he got. They had swapped stories of their childhoods, school, and families. 

He smiled warmly at her. “It was just fine, miss. The chicken coop is giving me a lot of problems, but I should have the parts I need tomorrow to get it fixed.” She nodded. He was extra polite to her around the other men, but she figured it was just his manners rearing up again. “How’ve you liked your first day at ranch life?”

Nancy grinned. “I loved riding. Bob’s a great horse,” she said in Tex’s direction. He grunted, but she could have swore that she saw a tiny smile under his mustache. She knew that she had pleasantly surprised him that day and was feeling very proud of herself. 

“I’m impressed. Not a lot of city girls take to riding and getting dirty and sweaty,” Dave said quietly. Nancy’s awareness of him rose as she sucked in a breath at his innuendo. She loved him flirting with her. She reached over and rested a hand on his knee. His leg tensed for a moment then relaxed. He flushed lightly. His voice dropped lower to be sure that only Nancy could hear, “If you’d like, I could-”

Dave was cut off by Short walking out with tin mugs and a thermos of coffee and a guitar slung over his back. Nancy dropped her hand away as she gaped at him. Tex audibly groaned. Dave stood up and passed around the coffee, sitting between Tex and Shorty instead of back next to Nancy. She raised her eyebrows but he just turned up a corner of his mouth and stared at her. She started to sip her coffee while Shorty tuned his guitar and then began.

She supposed that technically it was singing. His voice was off-key, high pitched, and when he started yodeling it sounded more like he was strangling a chicken. Dave was visibly cringing and Tex looked like his head was going to explode. Tex suddenly slammed down his coffee cup.

“I can’t take it anymore!” he declared, setting off an argument between him and Shorty and ended with him stomping off. Dave got up and said goodnight to Nancy, clearly trying to get out of the awkward situation. Shorty stormed off, muttering to himself. Nancy sat, stuck to her seat, hardly believing the scene she had just witnessed. Her gaze traveled up and caught a glimpse of something strange, glowing white and running toward the ranch. The phantom horse. Just as quickly as it appeared, it was gone. Nancy heard the sound of an explosion and yelped. There was water spraying out of the top of the pump house like the ranch’s own personal rainstorm. The noise brought the three men running back from the house. Dave jumped into action and turned off the main water supply. She sat there, her mouth hanging open, hardly believing how the night had turned out.


	2. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave and Nancy have a chance encounter that leaves them both hot and bothered. Their flirtation continues and becomes physical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, making out, serious talks about serious things, then some sweet smut.

The next day was a blur of chores and phone calls. She got the sheriff on the line, a man named Hernandez who made her blush when he mentioned that somehow Dave and he had already talked and that Dave was “pretty impressed” with her. He must have really liked her if he was already talking about her to his friends. The idea made her warm and tingly inside. She hadn’t seen Dave all morning, but she assumed that he was just taking care of other chores.

Still, she got permission to investigate the pumphouse. The pipe looked like it had been tampered with in her opinion, so she decided to investigate further. As she was poking around she noticed that the mess had revealed a grate that seemed to lead down to a basement. Nancy crawled through and walked through the cool dark tunnel and up a little staircase. She entered a small room that was a more put together cellar than the dug out dirt tunnel. But the first thing she noticed was the bottom half of someone sticking out from under the stairs leading up to the house. 

“Dave?” she asked, feeling a little silly that she could recognize him this easily. She really had been staring at his ass too much. She heard a thump and muffled, “ouch!” as the rest of Dave was revealed.

“What are you doin’ here?” Dave asked, his mouth gaping open and his eyes wide.

Nancy was just as taken aback. “I could ask you the same thing!” she accused.

Dave explained about that he knew about Dirk Valentine’s treasure because of Frances Humber, Dirk Valentine’s sweetheart who lived on Shadow Ranch,who was his aunt’s older cousin. He showed her a torn photo that had the words, “stairs to cellar” written on the back and said that he was searching because of it. He mentioned that his brother had bad health and a hard time getting a job, so he thought, if it was easy, he’d get the treasure to help him. She listened, feeling sympathetic, but reminded him that he was on the Rawley’s property and that he shouldn't be sneaking around without permission. He promised to tell the Rawleys himself and she relented, wanting to trust his word.

“I’m sorry Nancy, I’ll go,” Dave said and started to leave, but she grabbed him before he could go. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked down at her hand wrapped around his wrist. His gaze seared into hers. He took a step forward and had Nancy against the wall. He took her arms in his strong hands and kissed her fiercely. Nancy found herself immediately returning his kiss, her hands coming up to grip his elbows. She heard a low groan from Dave as his hands slid down her arms, her hips, and daringly gripped her ass. 

Nancy wrapped her legs around Dave’s waist, surprising herself at how bold she was being in return. He held her tightly, keeping her pressed against the wall and holding her unwaveringly. He was so strong in a natural way. Not the sculpted perfection that she saw from guys in school who worked out on treadmills and lifted weights for their muscles. The work he did made his body what it was, smooth, toned, and deceptively strong. Something about that knowledge made him feel more real to her. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he slowly ground his jean clad hard-on against her. She ached as she rubbed herself against him, showing him that she liked what he was doing, her breath coming out in heady pants. She was practically throbbing, wanting nothing more than to tug those blue jeans down and have her way with him. He smelled even better up close. It was still the earthy scent she associated with him, but it was also a clean masculine sweaty musk that was intoxicating her. 

Dave grunted and pulled away, and looked into her eyes. She must have been flushed from the heat that was radiating off of her. His eyes were searching hers, and his lips were wet and open. Her jaw was slack and she was still panting slightly when she realized how ridiculous of a position they were in. The same realization must have come over him. His grip on her relaxed as she slid slowly down his torso. When her feet hit the ground, she wanted to say something but he turned and walked away. She finally found her voice and asked him to wait, but he was gone. 

Ever the sleuth, Nancy took the opportunity to poke around in the room. She found a beaded handbag that she thought that Bess or George would know more about. After exploring, she returned to the other stairs and discovered a little puzzle in the top step. She finished it quickly and got her prize of secret love letters. She went back up the steps and emerged back in the living room of the house. Still feeling snoopy, she had an awkward encounter as she was caught looking through some mining documents by Shorty. She figured talking with him with him to diffuse the tension while baking that cake for Tex was the best way to get back on his good side. She did a pretty good job and hoped Tex would appreciate it. She loved the tulip design on the top, but marzipan wasn’t her favorite sweet. Finally, she went outside and decided to face Dave. She walked up to him and cleared her throat so he would notice her.

He turned and sighed. “Hello there Nancy, seems like I’m always going to be blushing every time I see you now.”

“For what happened in the basement? Don’t worry about it. I don’t know what came over me,” Nancy tried to play it cool, but she was rubbing her arm with one hand nervously and could hardly look into Dave’s eyes.

“You got a steady back home?” he asked out of the blue. Nancy’s head shot up. She certainly hadn’t been expecting  _ that.  _

“Um, no, I uh, I broke up with someone a few months ago. Why? Do you have a girlfriend?” Nancy countered, wishing she hadn’t stammered so much..

“Nevermind, forget I said anything. I got some chores to do now,” Dave backpedaled. Did he have a girlfriend?

“I don’t want to forget about it,” Nancy challenged.

“Forget about what?” he asked, attempting to be evasive.

“Any of it,” Nancy said, meaning everything that she could. Dave’s mouth opened and closed, registering what she meant. “Do you have a girlfriend or something and that’s why you’re acting like this?” she asked, trying not to sound too hurt.

Dave sighed. “Well, no. But Nancy. I’m older than you and we don’t know much about each other or our histories. I don’t want to push you, and you don’t even live here.” Nancy was nodding. He wasn’t being unreasonable, but she didn’t want to think about it. She wasn’t thinking when they had kissed and she didn’t want to think about what it meant that they had such a strong connection.

Nancy nodded and conceded, “okay, I understand.”

“Nancy,” Dave said a bit commandingly. She had never heard him talk this way to her. It sent a sparking shiver down her spine. He scuffed his boot against the ground and said softly, “I really do have to attend to these chores. Can we talk later tonight?” he pleaded. 

Nancy exhaled sharply and then nodded. 

“Good. I’d really like to talk, about us,” he smiled bashfully and she couldn’t help but return his smile. “I’ll see you tonight.” He turned and started back on the chicken coop. Nancy spent the rest of the day exploring the ghost town and researching more about Dirk and Frances. Their love story was so sad and sweet, and she couldn’t help but compare herself and Dave a bit, even if it was a bit silly. 

~~~

That night Shorty made burgers and complained about it the entire time, until they all complimented the meal individually. Nancy sat in the living room reading  _ Like Wind Through My Heart _ . Romance novels weren’t usually her thing, but for some reason she couldn’t put the book down. She was so engrossed in it that she didn’t noticed a certain cowboy standing in front of her.

“Good book?” he asked.

Nancy gasped and blushed. Only five minutes ago the heroine and hero were exchanging a passionate kiss that was not unlike the one she and Dave shared only hours before. She glanced up at him. His hands were shoved in his front pockets, his shoulders hunched forward, and he rocked back and forth on his heels. He smiled shyly. 

“Gee Nancy, I thought I was always blushing, now I got you to blush and I don’t even know why.”

Nancy cleared her throat. “Well, um, the part of the book I’m reading is very, ahem, interesting.” Her gaze flitted up to meet his, but the look of confusion in his eyes made her look down at her book and blush harder. She really didn’t want to explain this. 

“Interesting how?” Dave sat down next to Nancy on the couch and tipped the cover back so he could read the title. He began laughing as soon as he read who the author was. Nancy snapped the book shut and hid the front cover as if hiding it would undo what he saw.

“You’re readin’ a Prucell book? No wonder you’re blushing, those books have a reputation that’s made them be passed between most of the women around here,” Dave chuckled.

“I didn’t know that! It was just on the shelf and Bet recommended it. I didn’t know that everyone knew about these books!” Nancy over-explained. What she wanted to do was burrow under the couch, but she couldn’t while Dave’s butt was on the cushion next to her. His butt that looked way too good in those jeans. This book was making her crazy.

“What part are you on?” he asked.

Nancy looked up at him, “You’ve read this?”

Dave shrugged. “Sure, I had to know what the fuss was about. The books are good and so’s the history.” Nancy nodded. “So, which part?” Dave teased, poking her ribs with his fingers.

Nancy swallowed even though her throat felt dry. “The first kiss.”

Dave chuckled, “That made you blush? Wait until you get a few more chapters in, Miss Drew. Now those scenes will make anyone blush.”

“It wasn’t the kiss. It was what it reminded me of,” Nancy admitted. She closed her eyes, willing the world to disappear. She had too big of a mouth.

“The first kiss was behind the barn, wasn’t it?”

“Against it, actually.” Nancy bit her lip and looked up at Dave. Realization dawned on him. He stifled a smile and looked down at his hands.

“I suppose it wasn’t polite to kiss you the way I did,” Dave apologized.

“The politeness of the the kiss was not on my mind when it was happening.”

“Oh?” Dave glanced at Nancy, a glimmer of hope in his eyes. He turned so that his body was facing hers. “What was on your mind?”

“Why do you want to know?” Nancy set the book down on the coffee table and shifted toward Dave.

“I like knowing what’s going on in that brain of yours.” Dave’s eye twinkled, his words reminded her of Dirk’s letters to Frances. She melted inside.

“I thought it was obvious that I was only thinking about the kiss and how much I liked it. And how I didn’t want it to stop.”

Dave reached out and stroked Nancy’s cheek with his rough fingertips. Nancy leaned into it. “Sorry, my hands are so calloused.”

Nancy shook her head slowly. “Don’t apologize.”

“Nancy? May I kiss you?” Dave asked, already leaning forward. His nose was almost brushing against hers.

“ _ Please, _ ” Nancy whispered and Dave pressed his mouth to hers instantly. Nancy moaned and wrapped her arms around Dave’s neck as his hands circled her waist. The kiss grew in intensity as Dave’s tongue brushed Nancy’s lips, making her own reach out for him. Dave’s hand trailed lower to Nancy’s thigh which he hitched up to wrap around him. Nancy broke this kiss to shift so that her other leg was around his waist. Dave climbed on top of Nancy, pushing her backwards into the couch cushions. Her panties grew damp and her nipples puckered as her arousal climbed. She loved feeling his hard solid body on top of her. His weight reminded her of what a man he was. He was so tall and big, but he was being so careful not to crush her.

His mouth came back to Nancy’s and she returned his kiss with passion. His hand slid up and down Nancy’s side, and his thumb brushed her breast softly, almost tentatively. She imagined what those rough hands would feel like in her bare skin. She could feel the strain in Dave’s pants pressing against her center, making it throb with desire. Slowly, they pulled away from each other. Dave was almost panting, his eyes were heavily lidded, and he smiled ever so slightly at Nancy.

“Where are the others? Tex and Shorty?” Nancy asked.

“Uh,” Dave’s voice was thick and slightly hoarse with lust. “I think they both went back to the bunk house. Why?” Dave asked, his brow was scrunched, out of fear or hope of what Nancy would say next, she couldn’t tell.

“Let’s go to my room,” Nancy said.

Dave groaned and sat up on the couch. Nancy followed and started to pull herself up when Dave stilled her. “Nancy, let’s talk about this first.” Nancy cocked her head in confusion. Right, he had said that he wanted them to talk. Nancy straightened her clothes a bit and willed the heat inside her to cool. Dave sighed and brushed his thumb across her cheek. “Nancy, it seems that every time we’re alone together I lose all my thoughts. I don’t want to go too fast. Lord knows you make me crazy in those jeans of yours.” Nancy blushed and looked down at her legs. Dave tipped her chin up so she was looking at him again. He was smiling softly in that easy way of his. “Don’t worry, I just want to make sure I’m not going to push you outside of your comfort zone.”

Nancy smiled. “Okay, what do you want to talk about?”

Dave turned so that he was facing Nancy with his foot propped on his knee. Nancy sat cross legged against the arm of the couch with a pillow behind her back for extra cushion. Dave’s mouth was pursed to the side, and his foot bobbed. She wanted to still him, to reassure him, but she figured touching would side-track them again. Dave took a deep breath and looked into Nancy’s eyes. He took her hand in his, playing with it absentmindedly. Nancy’s stomach began to twist. Was he about to hit her with something a bit horrifying?

“Nancy, I’m a bit older than you, and I used to be a bit wild in college.”

She snorted in the most unladylike way possible. She couldn’t imagine what constituted “wild” to sweet Dave. She covered it up with a cough, hiding her mouth with her hand. Dave’s mouth tightened into a hard line. “I’m tryin’ to be serious here Nancy.” She nodded, and straightened her face back into a neutral look. “I’ve slept with quite a few women, and I was always clear that I wasn’t a relationship guy back then, but some girls were still hurt afterward and I don’t want to be that guy anymore.”

“How many women?” Nancy asked warily. This conversation wasn’t quite so funny anymore.

Dave paused and fidgeted. “Total? Eleven. Two were highschool sweethearts. Most of them were college. Then a few after. There’s only been one recently. We hook up from time to time when we need some familiar company.”

Nancy sat quietly and absorbed the information. Eleven was not a big number, but it wasn’t a small one either. “The recent girl. How long has it been since you two have… been together?” Nancy was trying to be analytical. It made her stomach turn to think of that, but she wasn’t jealous of the woman. Unless his answer was “last night.” Then she’d have a real problem.

Dave rubbed his thumb across the back of Nancy’s hand. “I wish you weren’t such a good detective.” He puffed out a breath and answered, “it's been about three months. We broke it off. Both of us want to see someone for real, n’ havin’ each other to fall back on was keeping us from going out there. I never loved her. She was a good friend, but that’s all.”

Nandy nodded. “Okay. Were you always safe?”

Dave nodded vigorously. “Yes. Very. I get tested regularly since Tanya and I were casual. I’ve been tested since things ended n’ I’m clean.”

Nancy sighed in relief. “Tanya is the girl?”

“What? Oh, yeah. Her name is Tanya. She’s Mary Yazzie’s niece actually. Her sister is a lot older so Tanya is my age.”

“Oh.” Nancy was glad she hadn’t run into her at Mary’s shop. She wondered if she was one of the local artists, but decided she didn’t really want to know or ask.

“How do you feel about all this?” Dave asked, frowning slightly. His foot was bouncing again. Nancy reached out and stopped him and smiled.

“We all have a past. I don’t mind yours as long as it really is past.” Dave smiled and lifted Nancy’s hand and kissed it.

“It is. I promise.” He lowered her hand. “So. What about your past?”

Nancy suddenly felt a little immature. “Oh. Um. I’ve only been with two people. One was my very long term high school boyfriend. The other was a friend who I hooked up with afterwards once. And I was safe. Condoms and I’m on the pill.”

Dave looked relieved but he was still playing with her hand a bit nervously. “Really just two?” He closed his eyes slowly like he was thinking. He opened them and looked at her. “Nancy. We don’t have to go farther than what we’ve already done. And we don’t even have to do that.”

Nancy giggled. He looked a little exasperated with her. “Dave. I like you. I want to keep doing what we’re doing, and more than that.” She bit her lip suggestively. Dave sucked in a breath, looking at her mouth.

“Only if you’re sure. We can stop at any point,” he said.

“I’m sure,” she replied and scooted closer to him.

“I have one stipulation though.”

Nancy pulled the hand that was trailing up Dave’s thigh back. He looked a bit disappointed for a moment, but he was serious when he looked back at her. “I don’t want to have sex tonight.” Nancy pulled back more, but he reached out and stopped her. “We can do other things. But I don’t want to go too fast and make the rest of your trip weird for either of us. Plus,” he licked his lips, his accent thickening a bit when he spoke next. “I wanna take my time explorin’ you. I don’t want us to be rushin’ to sex when we can take our time.” Nancy thought her panties must have melted off. 

“Okay. Dave,” she whispered, leaning forward.

“Yes?” he asked in a thick voice.

“Do you want to come to my room?”

“ _ Please _ ,” he replied.

Nancy held Dave’s hand and stood up. He followed her into her room and she closed the door behind them. He looked around the room, clenching and unclenching his fists, like he didn’t know what to do with his hands. Nancy clicked the lock and stood in front of Dave. He set his hands on her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He let out a shaky breath. “Nancy, you’ve got me so nervous and twisted up. I feel like a teenager again.”

Nancy chuckled lightly. “I feel similar.” Nancy had butterflies in her stomach for the first time in a long time. She reached down to the collar of Dave’s shirt, her fingers traced his first button. “May I?” she asked.

He nodded and watched her fingers like he was enchanted by them, as she opened his buttons one by one. The anticipation was building, only lessened by her revealing a tight white t-shirt under Dave’s button down. She pushed the button-down off his shoulders with his help and then traced her fingers along the hem of his pants. She undid his belt and pulled it out of the loops. When she looked up, Dave’s eyes were glazed with lust, but he watched every move she made.

She held eye contact when she pulled his t-shirt loose and skimmed her fingers under the fabric, feeling the defined lines of his abs. It wasn’t a sculpted six-pack, but it was taught and defined in a way that showed that he took care of his body and the manual labor made him what he was. Dave shivered slightly at her touch. She pushed his shirt up and he reached behind his head to grip his t-shirt and pull it off over his head in that sexy way guys do. He tossed it aside and reached for Nancy as her hands continued to wander. He was gorgeous, and only slightly less tan than his hands and face. He had a light smattering of chest hair and a trail of hair that lead from his navel to the waistband of his briefs. As she grazed his nipples they pebbled and he let out a sigh. Her hands moved higher, across his broad shoulders and finally up his neck where she pulled him down for a searing kiss.

Dave’s mouth plundered hers, letting some of the tension that her touch brought out. His hands reached for the bottom of her shirt and traced her back, brushing the bottom of her bra clasp. Nancy gasped and deepened the kiss, her tongue gliding smoothly into Dave’s mouth. He groaned lowly and broke away from her, tugging her shirt up and over her head. It joined the pile of clothes on the floor. He took a step away from her and looked at her exposed skin. She felt the irrational self-consciousness that getting naked with someone new brings, but she resisted the urge to cover herself. Instead, she lifted each leg and tugged off her socks, glad that there was a no-shoe rule in the house. Dave bent over and pulled his own socks off and then reached out for her. He traced the curve of her waist and palmed the outside of her breast softly. 

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered. Nancy blushed and reached back and undid the clasp of her black lace covered bra. She let the straps slide down, enjoying the way Dave traced their descent with his eyes. When the it fell to the floor, Dave stared blatantly at her breasts and groaned. “More perfect than I thought,” he murmured as he took her face in his hands and kissed her until she was breathless.

His right hand slipped down, tracing the outside of her breast lightly, making her tingle. She wanted more. She pushed her chest forward and his hand cupped her in response. They broke their kiss, foreheads still touching. His hands was rough and somehow the feeling of his calloused hands made his touch hotter. Dave’s fingers slid down to tease her nipple more, making her pant. He pinched it lightly and Nancy moaned automatically. His breath was hot on her face as he brought his other hand down to pay her other breast the same attention. After a minute or two Nancy was almost trembling and biting her lip. Dave brought his thumb up to her mouth and pulled her lower lip free. His other hand went down to the button of her jeans.

He whispered in her ear in a husky voice, “I like hearin’ you enjoy what we’re doin’. Don’t hide it.” She shivered at the sound of his voice and the words that he was saying. She let out a low involuntary groan. “That’s it, baby. Let me hear you.”

At those words he plucked her button open and started to unzip her pants. Nancy hooked her thumbs in her belt loops and tugged her jeans down to her calves and stepped out of them, shaking her feet free. She reached out for Dave’s zipper but he stopped her. She looked up at him, confused.

“Are these scraps of fabric panties to city girls?” he ground out between clenched teeth. Nancy looked down at her lacy black panties. When she showered that night, she may have put them on in hopes of where tonight would lead. They were tiny and sexy as hell. For a moment she worried that they were a bit much. “Fuck me,” he whispered. “You’re killin’ me Nancy, with these little things.”

She smiled and nipped at his chin, making him groan. Her hand went back to his jeans and she quickly undid his button and fly. She tugged his pants down and laid down on the bed. The only light in the room was a bright full moon and a night-light glowing near the door. Dave crawled slowly on top of her, settling between her spread thighs. He began to kiss her and grind himself on her slowly, when her eyes snapped open. She stopped him with a hand on his chest, making him sit up a bit more. She reached inside his grey boxer briefs for his cock and gasped at what she found, while he moaned. 

He was hung. There had to be almost eight inches hiding in there with a decent girth. She thought his pants were accentuating his size before, but he really was just bigger than she was used to by about two inches.

Dave watched her eyes bug out and dropped his head. “That may also be a part of why I want to take it a little slower. We don’t have to-”

Nancy cut him off. “No no. I want to. I’m just surprised.”

Dave looked back up at her. “Am I bigger than you’ve had?” he asked with only a touch of masculine pride in his voice. She nodded. The corner of his mouth turned up in a small smirk. “I thought so.”

“I’m not complaining,” she said and he chuckled.

“Good to know.”

“It might take a bit for me to… adjust,” Nancy admitted, stroking him thoroughly. 

Dave closed his eyes at the sensation and nodded. His voice had gone husky. “If we do try I’ll do everything I can to make it good for you. I’ll fit, but it could take a bit of gettin’ you ready.”

Nancy nodded and pulled her hand out of his boxers. “Okay. I’m glad you’re giving me some time. It’s good just to get used to the idea of you.” He chuckled and she swatted his arm lightly.

“Hey!” he said and mock rubbed his arm. He caressed face and kissed her softly. “I like you and I like bein’ with you in any way I can.”

Nancy brought her hands down to his butt and gave it a little squeeze. She hooked her fingers in the band and slid his boxer briefs down. 

“Nancy…” Dave said in warning.

“Shh,” she quieted him. “They’re just in the way. I want to feel you.” He groaned and let her slide his underwear down, kicking it off when he could. He was completely naked on top of her. Her hand began to touch him from base to head, feeling the bead of pre-cum on the tip. He moaned as her thumb swiped across it, torturing him. He brought his head down and slid back, pulling himself out of her grip. His lips and tongue teased her breasts and nipples as Nancy sighed underneath him. She wanted to keep touching him, but she wasn’t going to say no to this. Slowly, he began to kiss his way down her torso and belly until he was kissing her panty covered mound. He touched her softly through the fabric and moaned when he felt that she was wet enough to make her panties damp. His fingers tugged on them lightly, but not demandingly. She lifted her hips and he slid her underwear slowly off her. He tossed them aside and took her thighs in her hands. He pushed them apart more to look at her. 

His fingers petted her red curls and finally slipped down between her soaking wet folds. He groaned again, clearly pleased that he had such an effect on her. He laid on his stomach between her legs, propped up by one arm. He reached up and played with her clit slowly. He paid attention to what she liked, trying out an up and down, side to side, and finally when she moaned pronouncedly, settled into making small circles with the pad of his finger. As he increased the speed and pressure she moaned louder, building up and up. He kissed her thighs and nipped at them as he brought her higher. Finally, he used his other hand to tease her entrance before sliding a finger in her, followed by a second, and then a third. He was lightly stretching her, not uncomfortably, but it was more than she’d do on her own. The feeling of him inside her, pumping slowly in and out brought her to the edge. Her legs tensed as she gripped his bicep tightly.

“Oh god, Dave, Dave” she gasped as her climax rolled through her body.

When she came down Dave was lightly stroking her with his jaw slack and a glazed look on his eyes. Slowly, he brought his head down flicked his tongue over her, tasting her post-orgasm wetness. Nancy pulled him up by his arms so he hovered over her body. She slid her hands down to his chest, watching as Dave bit his lower lip in anticipation. She pushed him down so he was lying on his back on her bed. He looked at her with lust clouded eyes, but he didn’t grab her hand or push her head down like some guys would. Nancy rested next to him and took him in her hand, rubbing his cock up and down slowly. She crawled between his legs and licked the tip of him, tasting the salty liquid.

“Nancy,” Dave groaned, cupping her cheek. “You don’t have to do that. I haven’t even gone down on you yet.”

“They’ll be time for that. I want to do this. Now,” she said and took the head of him in her mouth. She lightly sucked, licking the underside. She felt the bedspread move as Dave balled his fists in it. Nancy wanted to smile as she took as much of him in her mouth as she could. She used her hand to take care of what was left as she bobbed her head up and down. 

“Oh fuck…” Dave moaned as she worked him over. She felt his hand come up and cup her neck and tangle in her hair. She paused, sucking on the head and then slid down and up again. He wasn’t pushing on her head. He was pulling her hair up so he could watch as she sucked him off. The realization that he was watching her and enjoying the show made a zing of arousal shoot to her clit, making her throb all over again. She’d never been this aroused giving head, but how much he was paying attention to her turned her on so much that she redouble her efforts and soon he was moaning. 

“Nancy, I’m gunna, ohhh, I’m gunna come if you don’t stop.” Nancy made eye contact and kept up what she was doing, using her tongue to lave his cock. It dawned on him slowly that she was going to let him come in her mouth. He sucked his lower lip and furrowed his brow in pleasure while trying to maintain his control that was hanging by thread. “You sure? You don’t have to do that,” he bit out. She sucked extra hard for him to get the picture and he moaned, still giving her shoulder a tap if she wanted to pull away. His hips thrusted unintentionally, but Nancy was ready for it and moved with him as he groaned and grunted, cumming hot jets into the back of her mouth. Nancy swallowed quickly as he released her hair from his tightened grip. She took him out of her mouth with a slight popping sound. 

She laid down next to Dave as he slowed his breathing back down to normal. He brought an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. He kissed the top of her head and she settled in the crook of his arm and shoulder, sliding her hand up and down his chest. The air felt heavy with heat of their orgasms. Nancy thought lightly about how content and soothed she felt after pleasuring each other. His skin was smooth and slightly damp with sweat, but she only noticed how easy it was to be there with him like this.

“Nancy?” he whispered. She looked up and saw the intense look he was giving her. He pulled her up and kissed her, not caring at all that she had just swallowed minutes ago. “You’re amazing. God, that was amazing. I can’t believe you did that.”

She shrugged and he kissed her again. His hand trailed down between her legs. Nancy giggled and batted his hand away. He looked up at her with a scrunched brow. “I’m exhausted.” she admitted. He smiled and nodded. 

“Next time?” he asked hopefully. 

She smiled and nodded. “Tomorrow?”

He started to say yes but then stopped. “Oh, I can’t tomorrow. I have to run an errand tomorrow night and I don’t know when I’ll be back. If I get back early enough though, maybe.”

Nancy nodded, only mildly disappointed. He turned her around so that they were spooning. He kissed her shoulder and wrapped an arm around her middle. It felt intimate and quiet. She stroked his calloused fingers until her eyes got heavy and her hand fell softly onto his.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed!


	3. Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last bit of smut, finally doing the deed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may end the story here as this is the arc I wanted to write and I'm not sure that I want to complete the story in a finalizing way. Hope you enjoy! Contains straight up smut.

Nancy woke up the next morning and found that Dave was gone. On the other pillow there was a little yellow flower and a note from Dave in his small messy writing.

_ Good Morning Nancy. _

_ I got up early to do my chores and you were so sleepy I didn’t want to wake you. _

_ Come out and see me when you can. _

_ I’ll be thinking about last night all day. _

_ Xo- Dave. _

Nancy smiled and got up and dressed. She got her chore list from Shorty again and walked outside with a little extra sway in her hips. She saw Dave messing with the chicken coop, same as always. She sauntered over to him and he turned when he heard her coming. He smiled and grabbed her hand, pulling her around the side of the coop and out of the prying eyes of the others. He leaned against the barn and pulled her close, kissing her soundly with a barely hidden hunger. Nancy sighed when they pulled apart.

“I got chores to do today, so you better not be around or I’ll be too distracted to do any good work.”

Nancy laughed and told him that she would be exploring.

“Can I ask a favor of you?

“Sure,” she responded, curious as to what he wanted. She raised an eyebrow and and smiled coyly. 

He groaned. “Woman, it is not anything like that. You are killin’ me. I need you to fix the chicken coop when the parts come in tonight. I’ve been waitin’ on them from days and they look like they’ll get here after I leave. You have to fix it tonight or the coyotes will have a big dinner and the Rawleys will be ticked.”

“Of course,” she replied.

“Just wear gloves and be careful. You’re smart. I’m sure you can figure it out. Now,” he kissed her, but pulled away when Nancy tried to deepen it. “I have to finish my work early so I can head out. So get your cute boot out of here so I can concentrate.” Nancy kissed him once more. “On second thought, stay here. We can do this all day.” She kissed him again and he moaned. “Damn it. I have things to do. I want to stay here and waste the day with you, but I gotta do this stuff.”

“I know. Besides, I have plenty I want to do today.” Dave gave her a wary look. “I’ll be careful! I promise.”

“You better.” They broke apart and spent the day working, he on the ranch, she on the mystery. 

That night Nancy finished fixing the chicken coop and Dave was still gone. Just as she stood up and rubbed her stiff back she saw a familiar glow. The phantom horse was running along the ranch again. She shrieked as she heard a snap and crackle as a power wire dropped down, spitting sparks everywhere. She stepped away from the live wire just as Tex came out of the now dark house and saw what was happening. Nancy was already calling the sheriff again.

~~~

The next night Nancy was lying in bed in her pjs. It had been a long day. Nancy felt like she was getting closer and closer to solving the mystery of Dirk and Frances, but all of the accidents were building up.

She heard a soft knock on her door. Nancy sat up in anticipation and quickly ran her fingers through her hair. 

“Come in,” she called.

Dave poked his head through the door and smiled when he saw her. He quickly closed the door behind him and strode across across the room. He unceremoniously flopped down on her bed face first. Nancy giggled and shoved his shoulder. She ran her fingers up and down his back as he groaned. He looked up at her from behind his arm.

“I’m sorry you had to come here when all of this crazy is goin’ on around here. I’m so tired of dealing with one thing after the other,” he admitted.

“It’s okay if you’re tired,” Nancy said, only slightly disappointed.

Dave smiled and turned so he was on his side facing her. He took the hand that was touching him and kissed it. “I’m not  _ that  _ tired Nancy.” Nancy felt her cheeks flush. He reached out and cupped her jaw. “Come ‘ere,” he whispered and pulled her close. Nancy climbed on top of Dave, kissing him slowly, letting the heat between them rise from a simmer to a boil. His hands started wandering over her torso and lower back under her shirt. She sat up and pulled her shirt off, revealing her bare breasts. Dave groaned and began to massage her breasts, making sure to thumb her nipples until they were hard.

“Take off your shirt,” Nancy whispered breathily, her hands already tugging at the fabric. He sat up and pulled it off. Still sitting up, Dave began to lick and suck on one of her nipples while one hand played with her other breast. Nancy ground her pelvis against the bulge in Dave’s jeans and he continued to pleasure her. His other hand gripped her hip and started moving her in rhythm with his thrusts.

Suddenly, he pulled away from her and held her back in his hands. He flipped them over so that she was lying on her back with him above her. Her hands reached for the button of his jeans and she popped it open. He grinned and got off the bed to shuck off his pants, socks, and briefs. Once again, she faced his massive erection. She felt her mouth go a bit dry as her arousal spiked. Dave climbed back on top of her and began to kiss down her torso and stopped at her navel. He hooked his fingers on her waistband and began to drag her pj shorts down her hips. He sucked in a breath as he realized that she wasn’t wearing any panties. He tossed them to the side and stared down at her. 

“Fuck,” he groaned. “First the black lacy things and now nothing. You are tryin’ to kill me.”

Nancy blushed as Dave placed light kisses on her hip bones and upper thighs, teasing her sensitive skin. 

“I’ve been wanting to properly taste you all week,” Dave said in a gravelly voice, making a fresh wave of heat surge through her body. She moaned at his words.

Dave pushed her thighs wider with his hands and settled between her legs. Nancy felt shy for an instant and wanted to clamp her legs shut under his dark observing eyes.

“So sexy,” he murmured, and dipped a finger into her labia and dragged it up and down, spreading around her wetness. “You’re so wet.” He paused and looked up at her. “Is this all for me baby?”

“God, yes, Dave,” Nancy panted. Dave’s mouth crooked up to the side in a wolfish grin. He leaned down and took a quick swipe of his tongue through Nancy’s folds. She arched her back and the sensation, but one of his hands still wrapped around her thigh held her down. 

“I love when you say my name like that. Nancy, I could drink you all night,” Dave said hoarsely. With that, he brought his mouth down and began eating her out properly. His tongue ran up and down her sex, occasionally pausing to slip inside her a bit. Finally he worked his way up and began to suck on her clit. She moaned loudly at the sensation and Dave slipped two fingers inside her slick channel. He began pumping his fingers inside her, getting her ready for him. The combination of his fingers and mouth on her brought her climbing higher and higher until she was on the brink of orgasm. She felt the bed shift and saw that Dave’s hips were moving slightly against the bed. Knowing that he was so aroused that he couldn’t help but relieve some of the tension by rubbing himself any way he could made her feel so sexy.

“Come for me,” he muttered, releasing her clit for a moment before diving back in. Nancy began to tremble and Dave slid in one more finger, making it three. The slight sting of stretching was incomparable to the high that she rode just as he sucked and flicked her clit with his tongue faster, making her orgasm while she called his name.

As she relaxed she noticed Dave kissing her sex softly, his fingers still inside her. 

“That was so hot, feelin’ you come around my fingers and tongue,” he said between kisses. 

Nancy squirmed from sensitivity and pulled Dave up by his shoulders. His fingers slipped out of her, and she already wanted to feel more of him. He kissed her and she tasted herself on his tongue. She reached between them and started to stroak his hard cock. Dave moaned, but he batted her hand away. Nancy looked up at him in question.

“I’m already all worked up Nancy, I want to last for you,” he whispered sheepishly.

Nancy smiled and kissed him softly. “Dave, I’m ready for you.”

He took a shaky breath. “You sure?”

“Yes,” she reassured. “Dave I’m soaked and you’ve made very sure that I’ve been taken care of,” Nancy admitted with a wry smile.

Dave nodded and bit his lip. “Okay, okay. Hold on a sec,” Dave said and pushed himself up and off the bed. Nancy admired his taut ass as he dug through his pants pockets and emerged with a foil package. He climbed back on top of her and kissed her, condom still in hand.

He sat on his knees and rolled the condom down his length. Nancy watched at how large he was and swallowed. Dave watched her and she eyed him. “Darlin’ we really don’t have-”

“Dave,” Nancy said firmly. “I want you inside me. Now.”

Dave groaned and kissed her. “Okay, but you gotta do this my way.”

Nancy was about to ask what that meant, when Dave put his arms around her and flipped them over so she was straddling him. 

“Oh,” she whispered.

He bit his lip and held on to her hips. “You control the pace and how much you want to take.” His gaze wandered up and down her taut body. “Plus, I want to see you ride my cock, cowgirl,” he teased.

Nancy smiled and looked down at him. She placed one hand on his chest and reached beneath her to angle his cock at her entrance. Slowly, she began to sink down on him. 

“Steady now,” he whispered encouragingly.

She felt him stretch her, but it wasn’t painful. Still, she was too nervous to sink all the way down in one go. She stopped half way down and watched Dave’s face. He was staring at her reverently. 

“You okay?” he asked, a bit worriedly. “Am I hurting you?”

She smiled to reassure him. “You’re so big. I just want to take it slow.”

He nodded. “Take all the time you need baby.” He gripped her hips tightly, maybe to help restrain himself from thrusting up into her. 

Nancy rose up so just his head was inside her. Slowly, she slid one hand up so that her fingers were on her clit. Dave’s jaw slackened as he watched her.

“Is this okay?” she asked.

“Fuck yes,” he groaned. “Fuck, that's hot Nancy.” Nancy loved that the only time her polite cowboy cursed was when he was losing control with her.

She began to rub her clit in circles. The pleasure made her relax and her muscles loosen so that as she sunk down, she took almost all of him. On the next move down, her pelvis met his hips. Dave moaned long and low and Nancy threw her head back. “You feel so good,” she moaned. She felt so full, unlike anything she’d felt before. His cock dragged against her walls so deliciously. 

“You’re so tight,” Dave bit out.

Nancy looked back down at him and leaned forward to kiss him. Slowly she began riding him, sliding up and down his cock. She felt him still restraining himself. Her mouth moved to the side to nibble on his ear. “You don’t have to hold back. I want you to lose some control with me.”

Dave groaned and started raising Nancy’s hips with his hands. On the down stroke he thrusted up into her, hitting her deep, making her grunt from the sweet shock of it. He set a slow but hard pace as Nancy clutched his head and shoulders to steady herself. She reached down between them and rubbed her clit lightly, bringing herself to the brink of orgasm.

“Dave, oh, Dave,” she chanted as she fell over the edge and came, rutting against him and moaning. She felt her muscles squeeze his cock inside her and his hands tighten on her hips almost to the point of pain. 

She gasped on top of his chest, but knew that he hadn’t come yet. Dave moved her up and down his length faster now, chasing his own orgasm as Nancy moaned on top of him. Her pleasure rose against as his hips began to stutter.

“Gunna cum,” he murmured in her ear, and she nodded against his neck. He grunted and kept the pace for a few strokes before stilling and moaning her name until he collapsed underneath her. Nancy let her weight rest on him as he ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her temple.

“Hey,” he said, his voice still deep and thick.

Nancy looked up into his eyes and kissed him, sultry and slow. Hesitantly, she rose off his softening cock, wincing at the soreness in her hips as she climbed off. She laid on her back on the bed and Dave took off the condom and tied it off. He sat up and disposed on the condom in the trash and went to the small adjoining bathroom. Nancy heard the sink turn on and the toilet flush. Slowly she sat up and threw her legs over the edge of the bed to the floor. As she stood, she felt the wobble in her knees and chuckled at having such a through love-making that she was walking funny. Dave emerged in the door frame and cocked his head at her. She passed him and pecked his cheek before closing the door and also using the bathroom. 

When she emerged Dave was sitting up in bed, smiling at her. 

“Come ere’” he said and reached out for her.

Nancy smiled and walked over to her side of the bed and cuddled up to Dave’s side. His arm wrapped around her and his other hand stroked her arm lovingly. 

“You sore?” he asked, concerned.

“Maybe a touch,” Nancy admitted. Dave’s brow knitted together. She reached up and smoothed away the worry and tension in his face. “Don’t worry about it. You didn’t hurt me.”

“But-” he began, but Nancy placed a finger over his lips. He smirked down at her and nodded. “Okay, how do you feel then, Miss Drew?”

Nancy rolled her eyes and kissed his chest. “Satisfied. Warm. Safe,” she confessed, looking down at their naked legs twisted together. 

She felt Dave’s finger raise her chin up to look at him. His eyes were full of tender affection. “Nancy. You are so amazing.” They kissed, his hand cupping her cheek.

“Lets sleep,” Nancy proposed. Dave slid down and she rested her head on his chest. She felt a sinking feeling in her stomach when she realized that this was only supposed to be a vacation, but she was feeling more than she should for a summer crush. She tried to sleep instead, promising herself not to worry about that too much. Not yet, not after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and comments if you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave kudos and comments if you liked what you read!


End file.
